YuGiOh GX Epicness
by CatfishLand
Summary: Warning: Contains explicit language, violence and LOTS OF LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah!" Aster Phoenix yelled as he sucked down another cold beer. Chazz Princeton's parties were legendary.  
"Hey, Yo Aster!" Chazz yelled.  
"You plannin' on hookin up with someone tonight? We got 8 extra bedrooms!"  
"Not sure, yet." Aster told him.  
"All I know is that I am TOTALLY doing Alexis. She is so hot!" Chazz told him.  
"Looks like I'll be up all night..." Aster murmured.  
"Chazz, could ya tell the DJ to put on some BOTDF?" Aster yelled.  
"Sure!" Chazz replied as he walked over to the DJ. Chazz told the DJ something, and then he walked back to Aster.  
"Dude, we can play BOTDF after the Deadmau5 Song."  
"Kay..." Aster said.  
Aster saw Chazz walk over to his girlfriend, Alexis, and start making out with her.  
"Chazz was right...she is hot..." Aster thought to himself.  
He went over to his BFF, Jaden, who was breakdancing.  
"Hey, Jaden!"  
"Aster, your here! Awesome! Syrus is in the corner, that under aged little bitch. He asked me if he could have some beer. He knows the answer, he has free access to the refreshments!"  
"Jack, hit it!" Jaden said to Jack Atlas, who was holding a rope. Jack pulled the rope, and a bunch of hot strippers came down on a stage.  
"Mai and Téa are strippers?!" Aster thought.  
"Yeah, dude, you didn't know that?" Jaden asked him. After about 3 hours, people starting trailing out of Chazz's 18 bedroom mansion, and then it was only Jaden, Aster, Syrus, Chazz, and Téa. They all went upstairs.  
"I've got some plans for tonight..." Chazz told everyone. They all went into the huge master bedroom. Chazz pushed Téa onto the largest bed.  
"What are you doing?!" Téa screamed.  
"We're going to fuck you." Aster told her.  
"But I'm only 16!" Téa yelled.  
"So what?" Jaden said.  
"And Chazz, you were going to do Alexis tonight!" Téa cried again.  
"Screw her!" Chazz yelled. Aster and Jaden chained both of her arms down to the bed. Then, they tied her legs open and took off her pants and underwear. Chazz removed her shirt and bra.  
"Okay, Syrus! Start filming...now!" Jaden yelled as Syrus held up his iPad. The boys took off their clothes as Syrus zoomed in on Téa's wet pussy. He walked around the bed, filming in close detail. Aster leaned over to Téa and started to make out with her, and he positioned his dick so it was aimed at her pussy. He made out with her passionately as he thrusted his penis in and out of her. Jaden moved his cock over to her ass and pumped in and out of her.  
"Ahhhhhhh! Téa screamed. "I-I feel so good right now!" Chazz put his dick at Téa's mouth, and she deep-throated his manhood just as he wanted. Syrus moved his camera and first focused on Chazz getting his blowjob, and then he moved on to Aster, who was now suckling Téa's large breasts and fucking her pussy. He then moved to Jaden, who was thrusting in and out of her ass and clenching his teeth.  
"Téa! We're all going to orgasm!" Aster yelled. Chazz took out his dick and cummed all over her face. She licked the cum off of his penis. Jaden released his seed into her ass, and then Aster's cum surged into her pussy. It started running down his cock and it dripped out of Téa's vagina. Aster licked the dripping cum out of her pussy. "Mmm...what a sweet creampie..." He said as he slurped her vagina. Just then, they heard the door open and you'll never guess who it was- It was Alexis.  
"You idiot, Chazz! I hate you!" She yelled.  
"Alexis, don't be upset, we'll fuck you, too!" Aster told her as they undid the chains around Téa.  
"That was a great film, guys! It just uploaded to YouPorn!" Syrus said.  
"Nice one!" Jaden said.  
All of the boys leaned in to watch their video on YouPorn. Even Téa watched it.  
"Actually, guys, that felt REALLY good. It was amazing!" Téa said.  
"Chazz, if you want to keep our relationship, bring your friends to my house at 12 tomorrow. You hear me?!" Alexis roared.  
"Okay!" Chazz replied, happily. "I'm always happy to fuck someone!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jaden, my man!" Aster yelled.  
"Wassup, dude!" Jaden yelled back.  
"We're in big trouble with Zane, Syrus' brother. Syrus told all of the kids at school about what happened last night with Téa, and Syrus went over to me and told me that Zane was gonna kick our asses for letting Syrus watch."  
"Oh no! Zane is the biggest jock in the fucking state! He's fucked like 7 billion chicks, all of them being extremely hot." Aster said, worried.  
"Hey dudes!" Chazz exclaimed as he walked over. "What happened?" Jaden told him about Zane.  
"Oh, I can get that guy to suck up to me in no time. He looks like a jock, but he's a fucking scared crybaby." Just then, Zane walked over to them with his posse.  
"Hey, Swag Central!" Aster called out.  
"Oh, I am so gonna kick your ass..." Zane replied, gritting his teeth. Chazz walked over to him and put his hand up to Zane's clenched fist.  
"Dude, before you beat me up, I have to tell you something."  
"What?" Zane asked. Chazz hit Zane in the face with a strong punch. Everybody was watching. Zane got up, and his face was really red.  
"Is wittle Zanie boy cwying?" Chazz mocked as he dodged a punch from Zane. Punch after punch, Chazz kept dodging them. Aster snuck over to Zane. He quickly put him in headlock.  
"Listen, buddy." Aster whispered. Your brother is freakin' entering puberty. He is REALLY horny. Just let him watch us fucking people. He enjoys it. You were that way when you were his age, right? Me and you used to watch porn at sleepovers."  
"Yeah...I guess you're right..." Zane said, ashamed.  
"Hey, Zane!" Jaden yelled.  
"Wanna fuck Alexis with us? Your little bro can come and film. She's been really hot lately."  
"Sure!" Zane replied, enthusiastically.  
"Well, come over to Alexis' mansion at 12:00!" Aster exclaimed.  
"Okay! See ya then!" Zane yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 12:00, and Alexis was going to get her good hard fuck. Chazz was the first at the door, and then came Aster and Jaden. Zane came a little later with Syrus. They entered the mansion and went upstairs, and the butler told them that Alexis was waiting for them in the bedroom. They went into the master bedroom, and Alexis was laying on the bed wearing a sexy lingerie.  
"Come on boys, fuck me!" She teased.  
"Oh, we'll fuck you." Zane replied. Alexis ripped off the lingerie she was wearing and threw it on the floor. Aster went over to her first, stroking down her body. He put his tongue in her mouth and he started to make out with her.  
"Oh, Aster!" She moaned as he began to suck her well rounded breasts and finger her wet pussy. Syrus, now filming, was zoomed in on Alexis' pussy and Aster's fingers. As Aster felt around more, she cried out and squirt her juices all over the room. Chazz, Zane, and Jaden walked over to her and began to fuck her. Aster took his fingers out of her pussy and started to fuck her ass. Zane climbed on top of her and suckled her boobs while he casually fucked her vagina. Jaden put his dick in her mouth, and Chazz inserted his dick into Alexis' ass. Alexis had never had 2 dicks in her ass! She moaned exasperatingly.  
"I-I I'm Close!" Aster yelled, along with Zane, Chazz and Jaden. Syrus zoomed in as Zane came into her wet pussy, Chazz and Aster came into her ass, and Jaden came all over her face. They all breathed heavily as Syrus ended the film.  
"Guys! I just uploaded it to PornHub and .  
"Good job, bro!" Zane told his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Joey Wheeler got up from his bed. He was starving, after masturbating so hard. He was 19 and ready to stop using his hand. He grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer and walked outside.  
"Hey, Zane!" He called out to Zane Truesdale, who was taking his brother, Syrus, to the library in his hot Corvette. Zane glanced up from his steering wheel.  
"Hey! I was just gonna call you! Guess what!" Zane yelled.  
"What?" Joey asked.  
"Well, me, Aster, Jaden, and Chazz were going to the strip club tonight to go...ya know...'check out the bathrooms.' " Zane said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Well, we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. Mai and Téa are going to be there."  
"Sure!" Joey said as he thought about the times in high school when he used to beat up Yugi because he wanted to go out with Mai.  
Zane zoomed off and Joey got a quick glimpse of what video Syrus was editing- A video of Aster, Jaden and Zane fucking Alexis Rhodes. He also saw 20 bucks in Syrus' pocket. gasped and almost fainted as he realized what was going on: Zane and his friends were paying Syrus to make porn videos of them banging hot sluts!  
That night, when the group got to the strip club, in the middle of the show the lights went out. A man fell from the ceiling. It was Marik Ishtar! He ordered everybody except Joey and Mai to get out of the club by pointing his large machine gun at them. He then told Joey to fuck Mai.  
"No! I haven't talked to her in 4 years!" Joey yelped.  
"Well, then maybe my snake will convince you... " Marik said as a snake curled around Mai's arm and down in between her legs, teasing her. Eventually, the tail of the snake penetrated her soaking wet pussy, feeling around her walls. Mai screamed with pleasure.  
"Now that you've seen her been fucked, now will you have sex with her?" Marik yelled.  
"Joey..." Mai managed to say in tears. "Please..."  
Joey looked down at his tall erect cock. Hey looked at Mai. He grabbed the snake and threw it to the ground. He caressed her body, just barely touching her soaking pussy. He climbed on top of her, and let his dick rub against her clitoris as she moaned exasperatingly. He pointed his dick at her entrance and took a deep breath. He turned away.  
"Mai...I-I can't..."  
"Please! I'm begging you! I want you to fuck me so hard! Please!" Mai cried. He then thrusted into her as she screamed with pleasure.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Joey said with clenched teeth. He released his seed into her. The sperm spilled all over the table and on the chairs. They took deep breaths and eventually fell asleep into each others' arms as Marik dissapeared into the mist.  
Outside, Zane opened the door ajar and peered around the room. His mouth fell open when he saw Mai and Joey on the table.  
"Chazz, Aster, Jaden! As head of the I Like Fucking Club, I demand us all to leave this place!" He called out.  
"Since when did we have an 'I Like Fucking' club?" Chazz asked.  
"Wait...we never had that club?" Zane questioned, his face turning red.  
"No. The only club that we ever had was the Lets Go To McDonalds Every Day club, and that was in Kindergarten." Jaden said.  
"Oh...well, did we ever, like, end the McDonalds club?" Zane asked.  
"I don't think so. We just stopped going to McDonalds." Chazz said.  
"Well, then, do you want to go to McDonalds?" Zane asked the others.  
"Nah..." Chazz and Jaden both said.  
"But...but...I always...I always wanted a club for us all to be in..." Zane said, glumly.  
"What are you, in 4th grade?!" Chazz yelled. "You don't need a club to have fun!"  
"Oh...okay..." Zane replied.


End file.
